Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds
It has been some time since the mishap at Van and Anna's wedding. Their friends and family had returned from the future yet no one had heard anything about Rei'juro or his band of followers. Van had decided it was time for his two children to get stronger. It was a rainy tuesday afternoon. Van was up at the window looking up outside as Anna walked behind him grabbing him around the waist. Van frowned as he turned to look at his wife "Do you think its time they learn to weild those zanpakuto?" Anna began walking toward the other side of th room sighing as she turned smiling back at Van "Of course! If they weren't meant to learn then they wouldn't hav developed zanpakutos of their own. It would be as if we saw a lotus blossom and took it from its own becaus we were afraid of what might happen to it. I dont want to prevent their growth Van; I want them to grow into fine adults. I'm sure they could even surpass us given enough time. Who knows. Maybe those zanpakutos hold the key to everyone's future." Anna winked at Van "Or...be completly useless to everyone. Up to them really." Van's jaw dropped as he began rubbing his head. "Well. If I knew you were going to be so supportive about this I would've already started their training long ago. I suppose I should call everyone over here to assist with this." Van looked back outside the window watching as the rain seemed to fall as if avoiding a path directly in front of him. " Looks like this is a start of a long new journey heh heh." Pieces Gathered Together Van waited until the next morning to call his kids down from their rooms. "Anna! Are you ready to see the looks on their faces when I tell them the news? Anna sat up in her chair eating a bowl of cereal "Oh I'm ready to see 'someone's' face alright hehe" "Ahem." Van cleared his throat as began looking out the window as he spoke "Time to add some dramatic effect. Haruki! Azami! Get down here! I have something important I want to tell you two!" Van yelled creating an echo in his home. Haruki and Azami charged down the stairs in a hurry. "Good morning! They said in unison!" "Morning you two. Have a great day!" Anna smiled as she blew a kiss to her kids. Van began talking. "Ok you two. I...no we, have decided that it is time for you two to learn how to weild those zanpakuto that you developed when you were younger. We feel as though you are ready for this task and we will both become your teachers. Me and Medaka will train you Haruki and your mom and Atsuya will train you Azami. We will bring forth your inner strength. These next few days will be quite hard, I hope you two are prepared." Van's jaw dropped as he turned around. "Where did they go!?" Anna laughed almost spilling her cereal "They went to school dear. They do have to go everyday. I was wondering what you were expecting." Van looked over at Anna "Why didn't you say something before I kept going on like that?" "Because I wanted to see the look on your face. Completely worth it." Anna laughed "Well now that they're gone, come and sit with me and take a nap." Van sighed as he conceded. Meanwhile.... Azami and Haruki were running to school almost late due to having 'fun' that morning. "Azammmmi! Slow down a bit will ya!" Haruki was shouting out to his sister as she sprinted clear ahead. "Why don't you just keep up?" Azami mummered under her breath as she started running backwards "Azami look out!" Haruki shouted toward her as she was running backwards into a busy street. "Huh?" Azami turned around as she fell into the road as a car came speeding toward her. She was frozen in place as the driver honked their horn in order to get her to snap out of it and move out of the way. Azami's eyes widened as the car came closer. "AZAMI MOVE IT ALREADY!!!" Haruki was sprinting with all he had but the fear for his sister's safety was impeding his full speed. Suddenly as the car seemed to screech and hit Azami a swift hand came and pulled her out of the way. "Can't have the lovely king dying on us can we?" Azami looked up as she saw who saved her from the car. "Get off me you perv.I can handle myself fine now thank you. And thanks." Haruki finally caught up to the scene out of breath he started to smile "Hey Apollo looks like you got here just in time. But you do know that she STILL doesn't like you right? There are others out there and I find it slightly unnerving tha my best friend is into my sister." Apollo smiled "Don't think of it as me being into your sister but rather me being into every female that I see. I mean I do have to find my king." "Do you really after to refer to females as the King? Wouldn't you be King and whoever you end up with be Queen?" Haruki sighed as he reached toward Apollo's neck aiming for the Queen chess piece hanging around his friend's neck. "Don't touch that!" Apollo spoke as he swatted Haruki's hand away. "Whoa. Sorry. It won't happen again." Haruki sighed Apollo looked away "No I'm sorry Haru. I didn't mean to hit you...its just..." "Don't sweat it man! No need to worry about what already happened right? Let's just forget about it ok?" Haruki extended his hand to his friend. Azami shouted back at the two guys as she continued foward "Are you two lovebirds done yet? Let's get a move on before we're late to school!" Apollo smiled as he grabbed Haruki's hand before running after Azami "Slow down my King! I will be there soon." Haruki followed slowly losing his smile as he ran after the two of them "What was that about though? He's never been like that before. I wonder...." A Raft Together Still In Pieces At Ryūsei High School the students were all running around trying to find their friends while others were sitting by the gate talking, and some were underneath the trees relaxing before classes. Haruki, Azami, and Apollo were finally arriving to the second week of their junior year. "Whew! We made it with time to spare." Azami sighed. "No thanks to you two slackers." "Hey. Don't blame us cause you wanted to get all dressed up this morning. We could've left sooner but you just had to look your 'best' today for sensei" Haruki began to laugh as Azami came up striking him from behind. Apollo began to pout "All of that is for Tatsumi-sensei? -sigh- And here I thought I had a fighting chance. Oh how the world can be so cruel to such an innocent soul. Does one such as I have any chance in hell?" Azami turned and looked at Apollo "Nope." Before spotting her teacher and running off after him. "Well you'll be fine man. Don't worry about her. I'm sure that there are plenty of others out there. I heard a rumor that we will be getting a new student today and she's a cutie!" Haruki spoke as he recovered from Azami's chop Apollo seemed to be reborn as he heard Haruki speak "A cutie huh? Seems to me like this is a cause to show up to class early." He smiled at Haruki as they both began walking to their classroom. Suddenly a senkaimon started to open inside of Hama town as mysterious shinigami appeared out of it looking around town. "Hmm looks like this is the perfect place for me to start up some chaos and end my boredum." The students were all in a stir in the classroom. Everyone was awaiting the sensei and the transfer student. Azami was redoing her make-up, Haruki was staring out the window at the cheerleaders during their morning practice while Apollo was making his way around the classroom getting rejected by every female as he does every day. "Everyone take your seats. I have something to tell you all." Atsuya was walking into the classroom with a tall female following behind him. "Good Morning Professor Tatsumi!" The class announced in unison causing him to laugh. "Now now. No need to be so formal. It seems that you all already had a clue to what was going on. Well I want to introduce a transfer student. Her name is Ruiko Crozzeria. Please treat her with the utmost kindness and help out around school." "Yo Haru! She's a babe! How lucky are we to be able to share a classroom with someone as attrac-" Apollo's sentence was cut off by the sudden appearance of a slender body in his direct view of Haruki. "I think you're leaning over where I'm supposed to sit. And if you don't mind I think I would like to sit down in my seat" Ruiko leaned over in a seductive manner "That is if you don't mind me taking my anger out on you." Apollo scurried back to his chair embarrassed as the class began to laugh. "Now class. Let's focus shall we?" Atsuya began to cover his mouth from laughter as well. "Haruki and Azami! You two will be in charge of keeping our new student safe. And since I know your little group quite well, I can say this with utmost confidence. Apollo. I hope she doesn't scare you too much and that you two can become good friends as time goes on." Ruiko blew a sarcastic kiss toward Apollo before turning to Haruki "Looks like we will be seeing alot more of each other. I hope we can become real. close. friends." She began leaning in closer before spotting Azami's scowl at her. "Whoa kitty. Why don't you put those claws away before someone gets hurt?" Azami broke off a piece of her desk as she glared at Ruiko "Oh? You think you can take me on new chick? Do you just want to take this outside?" "I don't think you could handle me if I were to even give you the advantage of me sleeping midway through" Ruiko chuckled as she flipped her hair "You bitch! I'll kill you in this life and the next" Azami stood from her chair as she cracked her knuckles The classroom erupted into a chaotic collection of chants and screams for a fight to break out. The students began circling the two girls awaiting the brawl to start. "Settle down class, now!" Atsuya clapped his hands causing the students to return to their seats. "Now we will begin with the lesson." Atsuya walked back to the board smiling to himself "Looks like things are going to interesting this year." Back in Hama town the mysterious shinigami began leaking out a huge amount of spiritual energy causing a mass of hollows to appear near the outskirts of town "Time to raise some hell." Rafting Down The RIver As Atsuya was at the board teaching he noticed the sudden surge of spiritual energy. "Tch. Not now....I hope Van and Anna can feel that change." He turned to face the class "Well then...haha today's lesson is one on basic formulas for calculating mortgage." As the class moaned in collective agony Apollo shot up from his seat. "Could I be excused? I have....to take a major leak!" "Sure sure go ahead. I don't want you going in front of everyone in the classroom." Atsuya laughed much to the dismay of the students as they remembered Apollo going through the window when they were younger Azami covered her eyes sighing "I do NOT want to see that again." Causing the classroom to erupt in laughter. "Shut it Azami! I really have to go!" Running out of the door Apollo ran into Jikan patrolling the hall with Kyodaina not far behind. "I'm sorry Rasen-sempai. That won't happen again, I was just in a rush to get to the toilet." Turning to look at Apollo, Jikan wore an angry expression on his face. "You are certainly right about that one boy! Stand up as I shall make your punishment swift and painful." Pulling out his shinai he raised it above his head. "No stop!" Kyodiana rushed under his arm preventing Jikan from swinging downward. "Go ahead and go Apollo. Jikan was just kidding, right?" Blushing Jikan turned away. "Hmph. Whatever. Do as you please just get out of my sight." "Yea....anyway I'm off to the restroom now. See you two later." Apollo ran out the door of the hall running outside and grabbing his chess piece around his neck forming a small large bow as he jumped up reaching the top of all tall tree. "You knew what he was up to didn't you Jikan?" Kyodaina inquired "Yea. That damned quincy is trying to skip school in order to kill Hollows. I will allow it this time since it is almost time for my scheduled break. Time for you to go to class though Kyodaina." Jikan smirked faintly before it returned to a grimace. "Okie doke." She said laughing as she walked into her classroom door. Stopping as she walked in "Whew...I missed something. There's a whole lot of tension in this room. Oh well. Time to go to sleep now, right Tatsumi-sensei?" Atsuya turned around briefly before returning to the board "Yes yes Kyodaina. Same as usual." Ruiko raised an eyebrow "That ditz can just sleep in class? How is that even possible, or allowed?" Haruki smiled as he turned back. "She may not look it but she's one of the smartest people in this class besides Apollo and Azami." "REALLY!? That bratty girl is smart and the ditzy one is smart as well? What kind of nonsense is this!?" Sighing Ruiko placed her head on her desk before hearing another knock on the door. (To be continued....) Category:RazeOfLight